Behind Blue Eyes
by Karura Ou
Summary: Les sentiments de Vash, inspiré par la chanson Behind Blue Eyes de The Who.


Les personnages de Trigun appartiennent à Nightow Yasuhiro. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour un court moment.   
  
Toute cette songfic a été inspirée par _Behind Blue Eyes_ de The Who. Je roulais tranquillement en voiture lorsque j'ai entendu cette chanson (la reprise actuelle de Limp Bizkit) et rien que le premier couplet m'a tapé dans l'œil ! Il y a des chansons comme ça, on se dit que c'est possible, elles ont dû être écrites exprès pour telle ou telle série ! Elle décrit parfaitement les sentiments de Vash, même si ses yeux sont plus bleus-verts que bleus mais bon. On ne va pas non plus en faire un plat.   
  
Behind Blue Eyes   
Une songfic de Trigun   
par Karura   
  
_No one knows what it's like  
__Personne ne sait ce que c'est_   
_To be the bad man  
Que d'être le méchant   
To be the sad man  
Que d'être l'homme triste   
Behind blue eyes  
Derrière des yeux bleus   
_  
- Hey, Tongari, réveille-toi !   
Vash ouvrit un œil. Il ne voulait pas quitter son rêve car Rem s'y trouvait, comme toujours.  
- On est arrivé ? demanda-t-il.  
- Pas tout à fait mais j'en avais marre de rouler alors j'ai décidé qu'on s'arrêterait dans cette ville pour la nuit.  
Vash soupira et quitta la jeep baptisée Angelina III.   
- On est où ?   
- Bah, j'sais pas, répliqua le prêtre en souriant. J'ai juste vu un hôtel et ça m'a suffit.   
Vash secoua la tête en souriant. Quelque part, Wolfwood était aussi inconscient que lui. C'en était presque effrayant.   
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc à l'hôtel qui avait encore des chambres disponibles.   
- Remplissez le registre, fit l'homme à l'accueil.   
Wolfwood prit le stylo et signa, puis le tendit à Vash. Ce dernier soupira et signa d'un faux nom, comme toujours. Si jamais les gens savaient qui il était vraiment, il risquait de se faire lyncher en pleine rue, ou pire encore.   
  
_No one knows what it's like  
Personne ne sait ce que c'est   
To be hated  
Que d'être détesté   
To be fated  
Que d'être destiné   
To telling only lies  
À ne dire que des mensonges   
_  
- Passe une bonne nuit ! répliqua Wolfwood en entrant dans sa chambre.   
Il fit un petit signe de la main à Vash et referma la porte derrière lui. Vash eut un léger sourire puis gagna sa propre chambre. Il allait peut-être pouvoir continuer son rêve de Rem... Cela aurait sans doute étonné tous les gens qui le considéraient comme le pire des hors-la-loi de savoir qu'il rêvait à une seule femme toutes les nuits.   
  
_But my dreams  
Mais mes rêves   
They aren't as empty  
Ils ne sont pas aussi vides   
As my conscience seems to be  
Que ma conscience semble l'être   
_  
Rem... Vash poussa un soupir en se couchant dans le lit. Si seulement elle était toujours là, avec lui... Si seulement elle n'était pas morte à cause de Knives...   
  
_I have hours, only lonely  
J'ai des heures, mais solitaires   
My love is vengence  
Mon amour est une vengeance  
That's never free  
Qui n'est jamais gratuite   
_  
Rien qu'en pensant à son frère, le moral de Vash baissa. Il s'était souvenu, il savait qu'à présent il devait sa sinistre réputation à son frère. C'était Knives qui avait activé son Angel Arm à July, et c'était l'un de ses hommes qui l'avait à nouveau activé à Augusta. Deux terribles incidents qui avaient définitivement fait de lui un désastre humain. Enfin, pas humain, mais presque.   
  
_No one knows what it's like  
Personne ne sait ce que c'est   
To feel these feelings  
Que de ressentir ces choses   
Like I do  
Comme moi   
And I blame you  
Et je t'en fais le reproche _  
  
Vash ne pouvait rien y faire. Il aurait aimé que les gens connaissent le vrai lui mais ils n'essayaient même pas. Dès que son nom était prononcé, les gens prenaient peur et s'enfuyaient. Ils ne voyaient pas ses tourments intérieurs. Ils ne voyaient pas à quel point leur comportement le blessait et le rendait furieux à la fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas montrer sa colère. Cela ferait fuir encore plus les gens. Il devait aussi se cacher de ceux qui l'approchaient malgré tout. Wolfwood, Merryl et Millie... Ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'il souffrait intérieurement. C'était devenu si simple de jouer les bouffons heureux de vivre. Quel dommage que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge de plus...   
  
_No one bites back as hard  
Personne ne ravale autant   
On their anger  
Sa colère  
None of my pain and woe  
Ni ma douleur ni ma peine  
Can show through  
Ne peuvent percer au travers _  
  
Vash décida de ne plus penser à cela et il chercha le sommeil. Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans le lit, soupirant et cherchant une position confortable. Mais ses pensées s'agitaient et s'agitaient sans cesse. Il savait qu'il pouvait tenir plusieurs jours entiers sans dormir un seul instant mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Il aimait dormir. Il aimait rêver. Il aimait ces heures où il était comme tout le monde et où il pouvait oublier ses soucis, bercé par la tendre voix de Rem.   
  
_But my dreams  
Mais mes rêves   
They aren't as empty  
Ils ne sont pas aussi vides   
As my conscience seems to be  
Que ma conscience semble l'être  
I have hours, only lonely  
J'ai des heures, mais solitaires   
My love is vengence  
Mon amour est une vengeance   
That's never free  
Qui n'est jamais gratuite _  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Tout autour de lui, le ciel était bleu. Il pouvait entendre un doux murmure, une voix de femme qui chantait la plus merveilleuse chanson qu'il connaissait. Il était enfin avec elle. Il ouvrit les yeux et l'aperçut à côté de lui, lui tournant le dos.   
- Rem, murmura-t-il.   
Elle se tourna vers lui et elle était comme dans son souvenir : éternellement jeune et heureuse.   
- Qu'y a-t-il, Vash ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.   
Vash soupira et lui confia librement ses craintes.   
  
_When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Quand mon poing se serre, ouvre-le de force   
Before I use it and lose my cool  
Avant que je ne l'utilise et ne perde mon sang-froid   
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Quand je souris, dis-moi une mauvaise nouvelle   
Before I laugh and act like a fool  
Avant que je ne rie et n'agisse comme un fou _  
  
Rem l'écouta avec attention, son sourire ne vacillant jamais.   
- Tout va bien, Vash, fit-elle. Tu ne devrais pas te montrer aussi sérieux dans tes rêves, tu sais ?   
- Rem...   
Pourtant, ses rêves étaient bien le seul endroit où il pouvait parler sans crainte. Il poursuivit donc.   
  
_If I swallow anything evil  
Si j'avale quelque chose de mal   
Put your finger down my throat  
Mets ton doigt dans ma gorge   
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Si je frissonne, s'il-te-plaît, donne-moi une couverture   
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat  
Tiens-moi au chaud, laisse-moi porter ton manteau _  
  
Rem porta soudain une main à sa joue. Vash leva les yeux vers elle, surpris. C'était bien la première fois que son rêve se déroulait ainsi. Avait-il gâché quelque chose ? Mais Rem souriait toujours, aussi lui sourit-il en retour.   
- Vash, j'ai confiance en toi, fit-elle. Je sais que tu sauras prendre soin de ton frère et de toi. Je suis très fière de toi.   
Vash ferma les yeux, heureux et apaisé. La main de Rem quitta lentement sa joue et il put entendre comme dans un murmure :   
- Le rouge te va très bien, Vash.   
  
Il rouvrit les yeux mais se trouva en train de fixer le plafond taché de la chambre d'hôtel. Le jour se levait peu à peu et bientôt Wolfwood allait toquer à sa porte pour qu'ils se remettent en route. Encore une journée de voyage. Encore une journée à craindre que des vies ne soient prises, que des gens le reconnaissent et s'attaquent à lui...   
  
Encore une journée à se cacher derrière un faux sourire et des lunettes de soleil...   
  
_No one knows what it's like  
Personne ne sait ce que c'est   
To be the bad man  
Que d'être le méchant   
To be the sad man  
Que d'être l'homme triste   
Behind blue eyes  
Derrière des yeux bleus   
_  
Fin.


End file.
